Monsters in the Night
by Vehlika Clearskyes
Summary: IchiGrimm lemon with a twist. When threatened, Pantera will go to extremes for his master. Vasto Lorde!Ichigo/Pantera. SemeUke. Warning: Non-con/reluctant sex. NO FLAMES. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back in the swing of things I am. I can't promise to update "Humanity of the Former Sexta Espada" regularly because it's a multiple chapter fanfic that requires more extensive planning and work. However, I'll update "Fresas de Color Azul_"_ pretty often so you know that I'm still alive and of course, I'll write a new one shot every now and then.

Anyway, this is a completely unrelated lemon. Cuz…come on. _**IchiGrimm**_. Who doesn't want more of that? Especially those of us tired of reading the same old fanfics who've given up on those authors writing more? Takes place after Ichigo decimates Ulquiorra and instead of immediately reverting back, Vasto Lorde!Ichigo takes a detour, leaving Orihime and Uryuu in Hueco Mundo.

Warning: Non-con/reluctant sex because of runs-on-instincts-Vasto-Lorde!Ichigo. NO FLAMES.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

'_Motherfuckin' Nnoitra!'_ Grimmjow thought venomously. _'Messin' with me an' my prey. Now Kurosaki's gonna be looking down on me.'_ He audibly growled.

He wasn't too sure what had happened after Kurosaki had taken what should have been a finishing blow for him. He'd lost consciousness amidst the action due to blood loss and depleted reiatsu and when he'd awoken, he'd been alone.

He was surprised by the lack of pain. His hands roamed his body for the injuries he should have had only to come across smooth, unbroken skin. For a moment, he thought the skirmish with Ulquiorra and fight with Kurosaki had all been part of some dream, but that wouldn't make any sense. He knew better than to sleep so deeply. In a world where you and your own kind were constantly on the hunt for one another, that sort of thing got your worthless ass killed. And that's what he was. Worthless.

The Woman must have healed him.

He forced himself to sit up, muscles cramping up in protest, and stood. His legs were a bit shaky at first but after a quick search of his surroundings, certain that he was the only thing within one hundred miles, stretched luxuriously.

He found Pantera nearby, blade stabbed into a chunk of one of the pillars destroyed in his fight with Kurosaki. Freeing his zanpakto, he wondered what he was supposed to do now. Aizen was in the World of the Living as far as he knew, the other Espada presumably with him. Grimmjow wasn't interested in fighting the Shinigami, though. His only interest had been to grow stronger the entire war. The promise of power was the only thing which had persuaded him to agree to the addition of Shinigami powers. But if Aizen was victorious and he didn't run a long like a good little soldier, he would be considered a traitor. Well, there was always lying, right?

At the same time, couldn't he take off for all he cared? He'd never agreed to having a master in the first place and was pretty much forced into servitude. Hueco Mundo was practically as large and expansive as the Human world. If he hurri-

All thoughts of defection were put on hold as a sudden reiatsu knocked him to his knees. Still rather weak, he instantly knew that he wasn't up to par with this power. His own reiatsu was still diminished, but he'd felt Hollows like this in the past. He hadn't been stupid enough to face the elite of his race before, not while he himself was technically still an Adjucas. He had no intention of starting now. That Vasto Lorde could go fuck itself.

Struggling to breathe, he used Pantera as a crutch to help him stand, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't straighten his legs. Disgusted with himself, he shivered in fear as the enormous reiatsu rippled. That thing was on the move. But where…? Straining, he spun around, looking for anything he might have missed. Much to his chagrin, a huge bloody hole had torn apart the roof of Las Noches. That meant non-Arrancar Hollows could get in. He'd gotten careless.

'_Shit!'_

Just as he reached the base of pillar, he heard the _"BOOM" _of Sonido. Stiffening, he grabbed the stone with the intention of pulling his exhausted body around it. Maybe if he was out of sight it would pass without incident. Luck wasn't on his side today. It was a naïve thought anyway.

He heard a growl first. The stronger being was only a few feet behind him. Slowly, he turned. If he was going to die, he was going to see the face of his assailant. What he saw left him momentarily speechless.

He…he knew that mask. The colors were off, the shape was different- hell, there were _horns_-, but he definitely knew that mask. It took a moment to absorb the rest of him; the long orange mane, the exposed muscular upper body, the white skin, the tuffs of red fur, but the thing that really caught his attention was the hole. The Hollow hole mid-chest, accompanied by black bands reaching out and curving around his back, and there were red tuffs of fur on his collar bone, wrists and ankles. If nothing else, the sword it held would have tipped him off. Pantera had clashed with that black blade on countless occasions.

"I-impossible…" It just couldn't be. Kurosaki had Hollow powers (somehow) sure, but there was no way this could be him! If he had this kind of power at his disposal, he could've killed Grimmjow several times over by now. Unless Kurosaki had been holding back the whole time… playing with him…never considered him a serious threat… Rage was suddenly hot and boiling in his veins despite his better judgment. He lunged.

In the back of his mind, Pantera roared at his hotheadedness- it would get them killed. But he felt weak, humiliated, and angry, and subconsciously, this may be his way out. If he was killed in Hueco Mundo he would return to the cycle of death and rebirth. He could find freedom from servitude, from Aizen, from the endless struggle of being a Hollow. He didn't have anything left to lose.

He hadn't taken two steps when his face was grabbed in a white hand, and thrown out into the sands. As Grimmjow's body hit the ground, he used his momentum to push off the sand with his free hand, twisting and landing in a crouch. He didn't get the next second to himself as the Hollowfied-Kurosaki Sonidoed in front of him, right arm raising Zangetsu to the mismatched sky. He just barely managed to parry with his own zanpakto, but the force was too much and he was sent flying once more. Fortunately, he maintained his hold on Pantera. Unfortunately, his blade cracked, and he heard Pantera scream in terror-_wrongcoldemptynoheartwhathav etheybecome- _and in warning: one more hit like that and it was all over. There was simply no choice. Still in midair, he raked his fingers across his sword.

"Kishire, Pantera!"

His reiatsu exploded outwards, knocking the once-_maybe?_-Human back. He knew already that he couldn't waste time between releasing his full power and striking at the enemy, so in that same instant, he was forcing his tired body to contort clockwise, blunt finger nails morphing into vicious claws, canines extending, mask reforming, bone armor enveloping his body, feet turned paws making even contact with the ground and skidding in the sand.

Not-Kurosaki blurred in front of him again, leaving a scarce inch between exposed face and horned mask. Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise- even at his highest level of power, he couldn't keep up? Whatever Kurosaki had become could bypass his Pesquisa? How was that possible? Was the gap between himself and the evolutionary goal he set to achieve truly so wide? His silent queries were answered with a swing of Zangetsu. The long ebony blade glinted in the light and he barely jumped back enough to avoid being sliced in half. The tip dug past his armor and bit into flesh causing a spray of blood from one side of his chest to the other, but it was a shallow wound and he could ignore it.

Bringing both of his elbows before him, he launched Garra de la Pantera at his foe. The emerald gem-like explosives flew harmlessly through an after image to smash into and completely destroy a mountain of rumble. A shadow fell upon Grimmjow and he tried ducking into a roll, but a firm set of talons were on his neck much too quickly. He was held up by the steely grip as his opponent stood level.

His claws furiously pulled at the digits choking him but they only tightened, making it nearly impossible to breathe. A low rumbling sound came from Not-Kurosaki and he instinctively bristled. His tail lashed behind him for a moment in agitation and then he looped it around the other male's neck.

He squeezed with all the force he could muster, pulling his legs up and raking his claws against his chest, but the Hierro beneath was too strong. Dots began to color his vision, and a growing sense of panic didn't help matters. He snarled ferociously at his antagonist and was cowed when the mask's jaw opened and let loose.

The deafening roar would have caused lesser Hollows to lose control of their bladders. His ears slammed against his head, futilely attempting to escape the sound. His sensitive hearing was a curse right now as his eardrums damn near exploded. A thin trickle of blood emerged from his left ear and an unintentional whimper left him. His eyes, barely open, watched Not-Kurosaki reposition his horns and the swirl of _redyelloworangewhiteblack_ reiatsu which spelled his end.

'_Master?' _Pantera's voice seemed so far away.

'_What?' _He replied hazily. A final goodbye?

'_Sleep.' _Pantera coaxed. _'It will be easier.'_

Already at his limit, Grimmjow gave into his zanpakto's wishes. He shut his eyes, for what he believed would be the last time.

Only for them to reopen a second later.

'_Forgive me, Master.'_ Pantera lamented. _'But I'm not ready to let you die yet.' _Taking control of Grimmjow's body, Pantera resorted to the last option they had for survival.

His tail weakly tugged the white obi on the Vasto Lorde's waist and snaked inside to wrap around his flaccid member. Unconscious as he was, Grimmjow's pride would be spared.

The forming cero slowly dissipated into nothing. The talons holding his neck tightened in warning before releasing completely and he dropped to the sand, knees first. Gulping for air, furred hands clutching black fabric, his tail never stopped moving. It was low and dirty and the most humiliating tactic in the book, but Pantera absolutely refused to have Grimmjow die when it was within his power to prevent it. He may be a Hollow's zanpakto, but a zanpakto is a zanpakto regardless of the race of their master. Pantera loved Grimmjow, and that was all the reason he needed to do this. Sex was best way to get out of this mess; if he could sate the Vasto Lorde's most primal instincts, they might have a chance.

A growl from above spurned him into action. He willed his armor away as his hands tore down the tattered hakama pants. Naked, but for his mask and the fur on his hands, paws and tail, he spent the briefest moment taking in the sight. The hardened cock was just as white as the rest of Not-Kurosaki, with a protruding vein on the underside. It was long- easily ten inches- and proportionally wide. At the base was a patch of red fur much like that at his collar bone, wrists, and ankles. Pre-cum was beading on the pinkish tip, and the other male's natural musk got the best of Pantera's self control.

He gave the tip an experimental lick, the tang of pre-cum causing his pupils to blow wide and cheeks to redden as his blood flow increased. The male above him started growling in earnest so he sped up his tails movements, twisting around the length and opened his mouth. He took the head in, gently pressing his teeth behind the corona, and sucked. He pressed his tongue into the head and used both hands to massage his heavy sack.

The Vasto Lorde began making keening noises and a firm hand found the back of his head. He removed his tail as that hand pushed him forward and he obeyed, deep throating the warm cock. Pantera had to fight a reeling gag reflex for several seconds; his mouth was stretched open to where his fangs dragged on the hard length as he began to move back and forth. He didn't worry about his sharp canines causing pain, the other was that much stronger than him. If anything, it probably gave pleasurable stimulation.

Pantera groaned around Not-Kurosaki's cock as his own arousal twitched. Unwillingly to risk moving a hand down to pleasure himself, he used his tail in the same fashion as he'd done to the other male. As said furry appendage pumped his weeping shaft, he clenched his thighs, hips rocking, desperate for friction. He came abruptly with a muffled cry (before the more powerful male, like a good submissive) cum painting the sand between pale legs, when his head was held tight, preventing him from moving at all. He kept his throat open wide as Not-Kurosaki snapped his hips, fucking his mouth. After half a dozen strokes, Pantera felt hot seed release inside his waiting maw. He struggled to swallow- there was so much- and choked, the hand behind his head not budging an inch. He was released from the unbreakable hold after a few moments where he thought he might drown.

Pulling away, hot white semen dribbled down his chin as he coughed. To his surprise, the younger male was not done, and three more spurts of seed hit his face. Winking an eye shut, flushed crimson, he noted that despite release, the cum and saliva coated cock was still hard. As a warm trail made itself known beneath his crown-like mask, he gulped and nervously looked up. He hadn't satisfied the other male as well as he should have.

The black zanpakto gleamed in the corner of his eyes, startling Pantera as the hilt slid free from his twisted master's hand to fall limply on the sand. The Hollow that was Kurosaki placed his now free hand on his shoulder and pushed him backwards. His back hit the ground with a dull thud and the other's body was soon draped over his.

Pantera forced himself to relax. He shivered in fear as the other male brought his mask too close for comfort. Slowly, Pantera moved his arms to lie limp over his head. He spread his legs, member soft, whimpering pathetically. His own electric blue eyes looked up into glazed and dull golden irises hidden within the depths of the horned bone covering and suddenly he knew; whatever had happened to Kurosaki Ichigo to make him this way wasn't natural. His Hollow powers must've run rampant and somehow taken over his body. He was operating on pure instinct, most likely. Pantera didn't know if he should feel better or worse with that thought.

He didn't have a choice either way.

After several tense seconds, Hollowfied-Kurosaki drew his upper body away at the same time he lined up his cock to Pantera's ass. The panther held his breath as the blunt head pushed passed the tight ring of muscle and he screamed when the rest of its length followed. Strong talons took hold of his hips, giving him no time to adjust as he pulled out and slammed back in faster than Pantera could keep up.

It burned like nothing he'd ever felt before. Not even getting hit with the full brunt of a Getsuga Tenshou could compare. He could feel a warm trickle of blood from inside him, knowing that he'd torn from the intrusion. As much as he'd expected it, he hadn't anticipated how painful it would be, how degrading it felt. Even if this was for survival. He swore that he'd bite through his tongue before ever revealing the memory to his master. Grimmjow would rather be dead.

Pantera released a wail with each thrust inside him. The smack of Hierro on Hierro was a bit different than skin on skin; the sound was sharper, not as soft, unkind. His tail wrapped around his own waist in an attempt to give himself comfort. His legs quivered and shook, twitching to come back together but he held them apart through sheer will. Tears built up in front of his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Then, his prostate was hit.

He yowled as the jolt of pleasure wiped his mind blank. Every following thrust struck hit the button of sensitive flesh inside him and he couldn't stop screaming. The tears escaped him, dragging trails of salt water and semen down the sides of his face. His ears fluttered, his own cock re-hardening, while he shook and fought to breathe with each thrust. His loins were on fire and the temperature was rising. His arms bent above his head, elbows to the sky, and his back arched, muscles beginning to flutter, toes curling. His orgasm tore through him indescribably. His warm seed sprayed between them, but Kurosaki didn't stop. He just growled and attacked Pantera with renewed fervor.

The over stimulation should've been painful. Maybe he was too far gone, or maybe his mind was blocking out the pain, but all he could he feel was pleasure.

Kurosaki suddenly pulled out and before Pantera could say anything, flipped him over onto his hands and knees. He thrust back inside within the heart beat, and he was awash with pleasure once more.

Pantera arms and legs quickly gave out, his trembling body held up by the white talons clutching his hips. His spent cock swung limp beneath him, occasionally smacking his belly. Kurosaki hammered into his ass even faster in this position, driving Pantera to his limit. His cheeks were bright red, his pretty blue eyes nearly rolling back into his head, mouth open and gaping as he gasped for breath. Despite his lack of erection- it was far too soon- he piqued. Shutting his eyes, he roared releasing a shockwave. His own cum stung as it poured rather than spurted from his cock, his body contracting. Without warning, Kurosaki exploded inside him. The seed was hot like before as it coated his tight passage and dribbled down the backs of his thighs.

The orange haired Hollow withdrew slowly and Pantera would have cringed at the obscene wet sound if he was in the right state of mind. As it was, he hit the sand with a moist smack, unresponsive. He didn't notice the other male leave the scene, sparing his life. He was too busy returning to Hueco Mundo from the moon. When he did recover-minutes, hours later he couldn't recall-, he picked himself up, wincing, and limped off to Las Noches to wash off the evidence.

Maybe…when it was all said and done…he could talk Grimmjow into visiting Kurosaki. He made a promise after all.

A/N: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As some of you may have guessed, "Monsters in the Night" is a small multichap! Huzzah for you, ne?

Also, I just found how to change the background of my word documents into pictures and I type this on a pick of Pantera!Grimmjow wrapped around Bankai!Ichigo possessively in front of Hueco Mundo-outfit!Orihime. I think it's hilarious and sweet, but I digress. Credit to the artist, whoever they are.

Warnings: OOCness, note that I am trying to keep them in character as much as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

"Oh~, fuck tha's _good! Aah!_"

Ichigo gasped in response to Grimmjow's cry. His fingers dug painfully into the Arrancar's hips as he thrust inside him, the squeal of lubricant and smacking flesh reverberating through the room alongside their moans, cries and growls.

Grimmjow's hands and teeth pulled and tore into his pillow- Ichigo was holding him up at this point. How many orgasms had it been? Didn't really matter, not when his body was quivering in pleasure like it was.

Ichigo breathed raggedly through his clenched teeth, rhythm faltering as Grimmjow's ass tightened around his cock in another orgasm. The Hollow's warm semen spilled onto the white sheets beneath them, his roar muffled in the cotton of Ichigo's pillow.

Half a dozen strokes later, Ichigo bit into Grimmjow's shoulder, drawing blood as he came. Grimmjow whimpered at the pain, the pleasure waning and unwilling to disappoint his new master with objection.

Afterwards, as Ichigo lie on his back, Grimmjow sleeping on his chest, arms lazily around one another, he thought about how their relationship came about.

* * *

When Aizen had been defeated and Ichigo had been surrounded by his friends, he noticed that Inoue and Ishida wouldn't meet his eyes. He didn't know what could be bothering them, and later, after awakening to find his powers disappearing, they denied anything was wrong. From what he recalled of the fight with Ulquiorra he worried that they feared him now.

He wasn't incorrect, although, not for the reasons he first believed. It happened at school.

Bored out of his mind in Pre-Calculus, he had his head against his desk, seriously considering a power nap. All week he'd been plagued by memories of his last fight with Quatro Espada and the tiniest glimpses of Grimmjow, oddly enough. He thought that he'd killed the Sexta in his berserk state. He was _so_ wrong.

The memory had struck so quickly and fiercely it let him unable to move for several seconds. The instant he regained his senses, he bolted from the room. He wasn't paying attention and he didn't know where he was going. His powers were dying out by the second and a Garganta was beyond the question. Why he suddenly wanted to go to Hueco Mundo sickened him. What could he do? It had been weeks. Apologize?

'_I'm sorry, Grimmjow. Let's be friends now, 'kay?'_

As if.

He ended up in back at the house, stomped into his room and promptly threw up in his waste bin. He tasted bile and felt his morals rear up in his throat, and would have thrown up again if not for the unexpected visitor. He'd apparently been in the room the whole time, what with how he made himself at home on Ichigo's bed, legs crossed at the ankles, hands holding a book, expression a mixture of disgust and curiosity.

"Oi…?"

Ichigo blinked dumbly. "Wha?" Was his intelligent reply.

Turned out, Grimmjow himself didn't realize what had happened. Ichigo yelled and screamed himself hoarse in apology, weeping at the terrible crime he'd committed against the man. Grimmjow had never been so unnerved. Pantera explained to his master- more concerned that Ichigo was upset, than Grimmjow was oblivious- what warranted the declarations.

Grimmjow was silent. The blue haired man went over his zanpakto's memory many times, digesting the cold hard truth, the deception. Unable to deal with it, he passed out.

Ichigo tended to the unconscious Arrancar, wiping away fresh tears every time he so much as looked at him. He'd never hated himself more.

When Grimmjow awoke, they managed a civil conversation. Grimmjow's reaction disturbed him. He knelt on the floor before Ichigo and said,

"Ya beat me like no one's every beat me before. Yer not gonna have powers much longer. I lost and now I'll never get the chance to win again. That means that yer the king now regardless. I know ya weren't in control and it's more Pantera's fault than anything. I can't blame you for following instinct; I might've done the same if I weren't an Arrancar. Aizen's gone and I'm the last of my kind. I have nowhere to go from here, now that I'm free." He looked up, meeting Ichigo's eyes. "Will ya have me?"

"Have…you?" Ichigo questioned. "But Grimmjow-"

"I already told ya. It ain't you I blame, and…um…" Grimmjow's eyes darted away, cheeks flushing, mumbling something.

"Could you say that again? I can't understa-"

"It felt good!" Grimmjow blurted out, still looking away. "At…at the end, I-I…I've never felt that good. Even when I did it with other Arrancar. It never…I…I ain't ever cum so hard. Alright?" He gulped before meeting Ichigo's eyes once more, "So will ya have me?"

Ichigo was torn. He'd sodomized this man. He'd freed this man. This man was willing. He was homeless. He was alone. Ichigo conceded with that thought, nodding slightly, stomach rolling.

Grimmjow then proceed to tear off his pants, and blow him, without any sign of hesitation.

Things got out of hand from there.

What was he supposed to do? He felt horrible as it was and he would've felt worse if he stopped the blue haired man. He made the decision to go that far and Ichigo couldn't bring himself to stop him.

* * *

Chad brought him his stuff later that day. Inoue and Ishida were with him, and listened as Ichigo gave them an edited explanation for Grimmjow's appearance. Meaning, he didn't at all mention the rape.

Chad simply nodded, even if he could tell it wasn't the whole truth he wasn't the type to pry. Ichigo would tell him in a few months. He never thought negatively of Ichigo, especially after seeing how distraught he was over it, and remained his best friend for the rest of their natural lives and onwards. The others were a different story.

He knew about Inoue's crush on him, had known for a long time. Maybe they'd caught the after math? If so, she said nothing about it. She started avoiding him at school, though. He knew that it hurt her, she knew how it must hurt him knowing what he'd done- he wasn't the kind of person who did that- but she just couldn't face him anymore. While still friends, they drifted apart. They had mutual friends, like Keigo and Tatsuki, but before Soul Society they've never really been close. Almost a year later, he'd watch Inoue leave for a date with an Italian exchange student. He smiled and waved, a little sad but happy she was moving on from him. They still talked from time to time. Over the years, they would rebuild their friendship from the bottom up. They would babysit each other's children, and his oldest son and her second daughter would get married one day. Their first grandchild had blue eyes, Ichigo's jaw, Inoue's hair and her husband's nose.

Ishida flat out moved away. His father had him transferred to a private school on the outskirts of Tokyo. He didn't know how much Ryuuken knew but there was mutual dislike between them and didn't ask Ishida about that. Ishida kept in touch with Inoue and Chad but avoided Ichigo altogether. Maybe it was for the best.

* * *

It had been two years since that fateful day. Ichigo had just graduated from high school a week ago and was set to begin college next fall in the United States. His mother's older sister worked as a professor at the University of California-Berkley, teaching biology. She even agreed to get him his own apartment off-campus as long as he managed a high enough GPA. It worked well considering Grimmjow.

His lover would be following him. Set to receive a gigai by their time of departure, he had acclimated surprisingly well to the Living World. Ichigo even found that he was genuinely enjoying his company. He still felt guilt about what he'd done, but as the days went by, he felt a little better about it more and more.

Grimmjow held no grudge, surprisingly, and became a dutiful bodyguard for him and his sisters as Ichigo lacked powers and the girls simply weren't strong enough to take on the stronger Hollows. He trailed Ichigo like an ever faithful servant some days and on others he wandered off to explore the world or just get some time alone.

Soul Society hadn't contact him since defeating Aizen. No Rukia or Renji or even Byakuya. Urahara's lips were sealed tight. However, he did mention that Soul Society didn't know about Grimmjow and it was best to keep it that way since Ichigo had no standing in the spiritual world anymore. Oh, he was revered by nobles and commoners alike for his deeds, but he had no power to make them accept his actions and decisions. At least Urahara could keep secrets.

As he basked in the warmth of post coital bliss and the body draped over his own, he decided that it wasn't as bad as he believed earlier that night.

Grimmjow interrupted his thoughts by mumbling in his sleep. "-at? I don'…-eal cream from kizzens…shit…face…Ichi… " His breath was warm against Ichigo's collar bone.

Ichigo shook lightly with suppressed laughter. He used both hands to massage Grimmjow's scalp, the cat-like man beginning to purr before awakening. His eyes were hardly open but his irises glowed beautifully in the faint light. "Don't mind me," Ichigo whispered, "I was going to sleep anyhow."

Grimmjow closed his eyes and obeyed. He was always the most complaint right after sex. He also called him "Master" or "King" when addressing him. Ichigo found that it didn't bother him as much as it originally had.

He didn't mind having this monster of the night as his own, at his beck and call. Because Grimmjow was adventure, and spontaneity, danger and desire and everything he'd always been afraid to reach for. Besides he was a monster in his own right. Or had been. He knew that neither of them would ever forget.

Their relationship wasn't bad at all. It actually felt pretty good.

A/N: I tried making this darker than my usual stuff. So review and tell me what you thought! I plan on one more chapter for this. IchiGrimm all the way! But I mentioned children didn't I? Spoilers with the mpreg, but not in the way I've done in my other fanfics. Later!


End file.
